A True Hero
by NikiD1233
Summary: It was a few month after the Titan War. Percy Jackson was sixteen and forgotten. He left camp. Hera Took pity on the hero and gave him a new life at Camp Jupiter though she did have ulterior motives . Turns into Heroes of Olympus.
1. My Name is Percy Jackson

Percy's POV:

One. That's how many tears I shed. One. Because I expected this all. I expected them to turn their backs on me, expected Chiron to have a new favorite student, expected Annabeth to cheat on me, and expected Poseidon to claim my new half-brother as his favorite. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm sixteen years old. I'm the Son of Poseidon. I fought in a war against Kronos. I saved te world. And the way I was treated afterwards was for my new half-brother to come, and for them all to abandon me for him. I expected it, for Chiron, my dad, and Annabeth to forget me. I really did, because they started acting weird around me and only talking to Tony. I stared at them all, cheering Annabeth an Tony on while they were kissing. I sighed took walked to my cabin. They don't need me, so why stay? I grabbed my quest bag and started to towards the hill, but I saw a little girl in te flames of the campfire. Nobody was there, so I decided to go talk to her.

"Lady Hestia." I said as I bowed.

She smiled at me.

"You know you don't need to bow to me, Percy." she said kindly.

I smiled at her.

"But you deserve it, Lady Hestia."

She smiled and shook her head, then eyed my bag.

"Where are you going, Percy?" she questioned sadly.

She knew where I was going, she just didn't want to believe it. My eyes darkened.

"They no longer need me here, so I will leave." I said quietly.

It hurt. It hurt no matter how much I anticipated it

"Will you join your mother?" she questioned.

I shook my head regretfully.

"She needs to be safe. She is pregnant with my little half sibling, I can't put them in danger." I murmured sadly.

I wouldn't be able to see my little sibling grow up...

"Then you will need this, Hero." Hestia murmured.

I stared at her for a minute. There was a knowing look in her eyes. What did she mean?

"Hestia, what do you mean?" I questioned.

Shejust smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. A gentle warmth flowed over me.

"My blessing Hero. A new adventure is on the path before you." she murmured and disappeared in a column of gentle flames.

Camp Jupiter, 3rd POV:

Junio the queen of the Roman gods, had just told the campers that a graecus would be joining them, and not only that, but he would be made Praetor.

"Lady Juno! He is a graecus! We will not be able to trust him!" Octavian exclaimed.

Juno was getting irritated. The boy was a hero, the greatest hero to ever live, and he needed a home. Gaea would be rising soon as well, and she needed to unite the two camps, so Percy Jackson coming here would be very helpful.

"He will have no knowledge of being a Graecus. He will only remember his accomplishments and his mortal family." she saida calmly.

"What accomplishments! I mean, PRAETOR? Jason would have to step down! And what accomplishments has he done?" another camper exclaimed.

The Son of Jupiter looked irritated that somebody was taking his title, but was listening.

"Let's see...he returned Jupiter's masterbolt when it was stolen, retrived the Golden Fleece, held the Sky, fought Atlas, traveled the Labyrinth, fought and defeated Hyperion, fought and defeated Kronos, and saved the world. He was offered god hood but declined. Don't even get me started on the monsters." Hera rambled.

The demigods stared at her in shock.

"He did all that?" Hazel Levesque, one of the Campers who accepted the idea, questioned.

"He did more than Jason!" another exclaimed.

Jason bowed his head. He didn't like that he had to step down, and he didn't like somebody else being a better hero, but it was true. This new arrival, Percy Jackson, was a better hero and should be Praetor. Who knows, maybe yet will become friends.

"I agree. He should come to the Camp and become Praetor. What will he know of his past though, Lady Juno?" Jason murmured.

Juno smiled at her Champion. He didn't this that the Graecus would also have her blessing.

"He will believe that us Roman gods issued him quests through out his life and taught him how to wield a sword through dreams. He will also believe we had him fight Kronos with other Demigods because he was needed there. He was given a Greek weapon as a gift, but is a Roman. He will not remember any of his friends. Luckily though, he is a Roman legacy. A legacy of Venus, so he is a true Roman. He already has Vesta's blessing, and he will have mine." Juno explained.

The campers were nodding at this now, accepting it all, though some warily.

"A son of Neptune, Legacy of Venus, Champion of Vesta and Juno. He must be very powerful. What is his weapon of choice?" Reyna questioned.

"He is indeed very powerful, the most powerful of Demigods. His weapon of choice is a sword, and he is the best swordsman in the last three hundred years, though us gods believe even longer. He will know how to fight as a Roman, as well as he knows to fight as a Graecus. He will have a Gladius and everything. As soon as ge arrives, I expect himat be accepted as a Legionaire. He will have five lines, one for each of his quests and the war."

The Campers nodded. It was decided.

"I will got get him. When he arrives, you are not to let him know he is a Graecus." Juno said and flashed out.

Percy's POV:

I stared down at Camp from the top of Half-Blood Hill. I remember my first time being on this hill. I had just fought the Minotaur, I thought my mom was dead, and I was carrying my half-goat best friend who was unconscious and moaning "FOOOOOD." I sighed ad started to walk away from Camp.

"Where are you going, Perseus Jackson?" a voice called out.

I immediately bowed.

"Lady Hera. I am leaving. I am no longer needed here, and I will not put my mother in danger." I murnured.

She nodded.

"You are needed elsewhere though. I am sorry, Heri."

Before I could comprehend what se said, I was out cold.

Three hours later:

I opened my eyes slowly. Juno had come to me earlier, telling me to rest because I would finally be going to Camp Jupiter. Instead the usual journey demigods have to make to be allowed into Camp, I had to go on quests for four years and fight in a war. I don't remember any of the people. All I remember is the fact that I have done many tremendous feats. I know that sounds vain, and I don't like it, but it's true. I know I had help though, and I in no way say I dd it by myself. I just don't remember, it like I came to a dead end and I can't remember. I know I got a lot of attention, and I hated it. I smiled as Juno flashed in.

"Are you ready hero? Do you have your weapons?" Juno asked.

I nodded and put my hand in my pocket. I felt two pens in my pocket. My Greek sword, Ripride, was there in pen form, and my Roman Gladius, Torrent, in pen form. I also had a necklace with a trident charm on it, that was obviously my trident.

"Let's go then."

Juno flashed us to Camp Jupiter. It looked just as I had imagined it to be. All the campers were in front of me, smiling slightly. I grinned and waved.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson."

My name is Percy Jackson.

I'm sixteen years old.

My mom is named Sally Jackson.

My dad is Neptune, Roman god of the seas.

I am the champion of Vesta and Juno.

I am a Legacy of Venus.

And I am finally home.


	2. Missing

Three Days Later, Chiron's POV, Camp Half-Blood:

I smiled slightly as I watched the Campers. I frowned as I looked at the Poseidon table. Percy Jackson hasn't been seen for three days. He may not be my favorite student any more, but he once was, and he is still a Camper.

"Meeting after lunch, Cabin Heads please meet me in the Rec. Room." I called out.

Everybody nodded and continued eating lunch. Maybe we would find out I he was still in Camp. If he isn't...I pray to all the gods that all will be well.

-Rec. Room-

All the Campers were here, except for Percy. I stared worriedly around the table. This was just supporting my theories.

"It has come to my attention that Percy Jackson has not been seen in the past three days. Have any of you seen him?" I questioned.

Everybody shook their heads.

"Why should we care about him? Tony is better." Annabeth stated.

Some of the others murmured their agreements. Only the Stolls, Clarisse la Rue, and Katie Gardner didn't agree.

"The boy is very powerful, and he has saved us all. It is important that we find him. Clarisse, I want you to pick seven campers and search everywhere in camp for him. Travis, Connor, you two will pick five campers and search the city. Annabeth, I want you to inform Grover. He will search with the nature spirits. I will contact the gods. Perseus Jackson is currently missing. Meeting dismissed."

The campers walked out of the room. I sighed and started an Iris Message to Olympus. Luckily, they were having a meeting.

"What is it, Chiron?" Zeus questioned when he noticed the IM.

I frowned.

"It has come to my attention that Perseus Jackson is missing." I said warily.

Every single one of the Olympians froze.

"My son is missing? Since when?" Poseidon asked shakily.

"We believe three days." I answered quietly.

Poseidon started to shake with grief.

"That's when most of us were saying Tony was better, and I was saying Tony is my favorite son." he said quietly.

The Olympians all had looks of shock on ther face, except for Hestia, she looked like she knew something.

"You will not find him. He is gone. He left camp." she spoke up.

We all stared at her.

"And how do you know?" Athena questioned.

Hestia glared at them all. I've never seen her so angry.

"Because I was the one of the only ones not blinded by a new son of Poseidon. Tony has done NOTHING for us, while Percy has almost died for us multiple times. I gave him my blessing before he left." she hissed.

The Olympians all looked guilty, except for Hera.

"He also has my blessing." she murmured.

We all stared at Hera in shock.

"He must have gone with Sally though." Poseidon said hopefully.

Hestia and Hera shook their heads.

"He doesn't want Sally in danger. He's gone. You won't find him." Hera said quietly.

Stunnd silence.

Percy Jackson was gone.

* * *

**I know this chapter is incredibly short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. I just felt like that would be the best place to end this chapter, and if I kept writing it would just drag on and wouldn't be that goo. Thank you. for reading!**


End file.
